Child of MON
by Gamer95
Summary: While on business in London, Team MON meet a little boy. He's small, timid and quiet. They all love him on sight, though some of them are more vocal about it than others. But when they find out he's been abused, they're all outraged, and refuse to let him suffer anymore, even if they have to adopt him themselves.


Pleasant violin music filled the air, and the clinking of cups could be heard. Sitting around the table in a fancy outdoor cafe, was a team of women. Each one drank their beverages happily. "Hey, Smith, I don't know if we told you yet, but it's on you for shirking work the other day." Zombina said with a smirk.

"What? I am NOT paying for the seven cups of coffee you ordered."

Tio giggled and patted her friend's head. "Hey, you shouldn't have left us to do all your work! It's all on you!"

Doppel snickered at the expression on Smith's face. "Aww, she's frustrated. Sucks to be you, huh?"

Smith grumbled and got out her check book in advance...while Zombina ordered Caviar...great. The girls made chit chat for a little while. Then, Manako, with her keen eyesight, saw something. Or someONE. A very tiny figure carrying bags... "H-Huh?" She asked, pointing towards the figure. "What's it doing..? Is it a human child?"

The other girls turned to look, blinking. "Huh... So it is." Smith said. "Must be separated from his mom or something..."

"Well let's help him!" Tio exclaimed, hopping up out of her seat, and rushing across the street. Zombina laughed and followed. Mana too. Smith blinked and turned to Doppel. She raised a brow. "You gonna get up to help too?"

Doppel shrugged and got up, following her team. Tio had already gotten in the child's path... "Little one?" The boy let out a squeak, and turned to look up at the tallest woman he had EVER seen. He was instantly intimidated. She could squish him! He dropped his bags after losing focus and the contents splattered all over the sidewalk. Tio Awwed, but then got a good look at him. He was...tiny. In fact, she could probably lift him with two fingers effortlessly! She knelt down to his level and inspected him closely. He was...scared. "Little one...? What's wrong?" She asked. He only flinched away and tried to run off. This saddened her.

Zombina, however, wasn't about to let him get away. "Hey, kid! Come here now!" She called after him, running behind him. He flinched and stopped, then whimpered and returned to them. Zombina crouched down and ruffled his hair. "Don't run! We wanna talk."

Harry looked down. "Can't...Not allowed..." He squeaked.

Tio giggled and got a little closer. "Don't worry! It's good to know stranger danger. But I'm Tio! We're not strangers now, yes?"

Harry simply shook his head. "N-No...I'm not allowed to TALK." He corrected. Then he squeaked and covered his mouth.

Tio looked confused, as did her team. Tio scooched closer to the boy. "You're not allowed...to talk?"

Harry shook his head and touched his fingers together. Manako stepped forward. Harry looked up at her, and she hid her eye behind her hair, knowing she'd send him running and screaming if he saw it. "Honey...who told you that..?" She asked, her voice small. Harry flinched away and realized he was surrounded. It was at that point that Smith and Doppel joined them. Now he was REALLY surrounded... He was so scared it was ridiculous. He let out a scream of horror and wrapped his arms around himself. He hugged his knees close and whimpered. Tio and Mana's eyes widened.

"Oh my..." Tio said softly.

"Back up!" Doppel said. "We're crowding him!"

The girls moved away from him quickly and gave him a chance to breathe. Tio felt increasing dread, and a desire to make him feel better... She couldn't stand it. So she picked him up. But she knew her strength could squish him like a grape. So she had to be VERY gentle... He whimpered louder and Tio clutched him close to her abundant chest, cradling him. He refused to move, and he stayed in his ball. It was sad... The rest of the team said nothing. They had no words. Not even the ever-mischievous Doppel could form any words on the situation. He whimpered and moved around eventually. Tio gave him a small and hesitant smooch on the forehead. He froze again. He was expecting the contact to hurt. But it didn't. He felt absolutely fine, in fact. No...it felt good. Really good...he wanted more. A lot more... He looked up at Tio with huge eyes. "Um...More...? Please...?" He squeaked out.

Tio giggled and knelt down, giving him a another kiss, and then another. The kisses made his insides feel like mush, and warm mush at that. He snuggled up to the lady. Her chest had pillows on them... Big, soft pillows for him to rest his little head on. He yawned cutely... Tio smiled mirthfully down at him. "I know my bosom is soft, but don't rest yet. I need your name little guy..." He responded by mumbling something. "Sorry...Say that again?" Tio asked, leaning in closer.

"Harry..."

Tio smiled. "Harry! That's a pretty name." She said, giving him another kiss. He blushed widely

"No it's not... S'freaky..." He spoke softly.

Tio shook her head, tears springing to her eyes. She leaned in close and asked, "Who told you that..."

"What in the world are you doing with my nephew?!" A shrill voice screeched. The group turned to see a VERY ugly woman.

"Ah, a centaur?" Smith said. 'Where's your host family?"

The centaur growled and stamped her feet. "I am a HUMAN! And that is my nephew!"

Doppel quirked a brow. "...Not seeing much family resemblance here." She said flatly.

The horse sighed. "He was my freaky sisters boy...she died." Petunia grumbled.

"Ah, that sucks." Smith replied calmly. "So why's the kid all beat up, huh?"

The horse nodded. "I-It was recent. He was injured in the car crash." She said quickly

"I REALLY don't like liars, lady." Smith said coolly, approaching. "I know my way around a fight, so if you don't wanna get hurt, you should probably fess up."

Smith's team was confused, but Mana suddenly got the picture. "You...you hurt him!" She exclaimed. When she made this claim, however, she also revealed her one eye. She gasped, then hid it under her hair again. But Petunia and Harry both saw it. While Horse screamed and pointed, Harry looked at her in awe. Mana was too angry to be hurt, and she marched towards her and cuffed her against a brick wall. "You're going to prison..."

"Uhhh, can we do that?" Zombina asked. "I mean, it's not like we're stationed here in England..." Indeed, they had only come to settle an issue with an extraspecies, and had made time for a little vacation while they were there.

Manako shot a look at her. She was OBVIOUSLY enraged. "Call the cops then!"

Zombina sweatdropped. "Uh...riiiight..." She said nervously. Doppel was approaching Petunia at this point.

"So...you beat those thoughts into the kid's head eh? You're disgusting." she taunted. She smirked devillishly. "Well, how'd you like to have stuff beaten into YOUR head?" She said with a terrible grin.

"Doppel, no." Smith said, sighing.

She pouted and backed off. Petunia was scared... And then she looked at Tio. Her fear increased TEN FOLD. She almost wet herself. Sirens could be heard off in the distance and Zombina returned from her phone call. "Police were nearby." She grinned.

Petunia paled. "No, no, no! I did nothing! It was ALL my husband! ALL him I tell you!"

"Oh really? Where do you live, horse face?" Smith asked, yawning. Petunia began crying. Tio picked her up with one hand. "You were asked a question, miss." She said, dangerously.

At this, Petunia squeeled. "N-Number four Privet Drive!" And she sobbed harder.

"Oh, stop crying, you big baby!" Doppel chided. "It's PATHETIC."

Petunia couldn't, even as the cop came and took her away. One of them started collaborating with Smith, while another spoke to Tio about getting the child into an orphanage or foster care. Tio was offended at such an offer. And Manako agreed wholeheartedly. They both wanted to take him with them. "No no, we can't have him going to an orphanage!" Tio said, shaking her head.

"Ma'am, that's not your decision...and Extraspecies can't adopt Humans." The officer replied.

Tio's eye twitched. "GAAAAH, THESE LAWS ARE STUPID!" She exclaimed.

Manako looked at Smith... "Uh...Smith?" The woman looked back. "Could you...adopt him?"

Smith stared blankly. "...Sure." She replied.

The officer shrugged. "Alright well...we gotta get the kid IN the office first." He replied.

The rest of the team didn't respond, too busy staring at Smith as though she had grown a second head. "...What?"

"You..said yes so nonchalantly..."

Smith shrugged. "Well, the kid needs a home eh? And you obviously like him. So why not?" She let out a yawn. "Just take care of him..."

"Yeah, I knew you'd be too lazy to do anything..." Zombina muttered.

Smith shrugged and gestured for her team. "Cmon, let's get this over with. We gotta go soon."

Doppel pouted. "Awww, but England's awesome!" She whined.

Smith replied with, "I know, I know, but it has to happen. We've got others to visit."

Tio sat in the back with Harry. She only barely fit. Every time she moved she almost hit her head on the ceiling. She didn't like tiny cars like this. It was a sight to behold. A massive, towering woman. And she was holding a ridiculously tiny child. His size was so cute though...she loved his size. She could pass out from the cuteness! It was that potent... He was like a little midget child. So tiny... Of course Manako was beginning to grow jealous. "Tio...don't hog!" She whined. Tio shrugged.

"I got him first..."

Zombina smirked. "Oooh, our little cyclops is getting jealous~!" She sang. Manako looked down.

"My eye would scare him anyway..."

They heard him mumble something. "Hm? What was that sweetie?" Tio asked.

"I like it..."

Tio blinked and tilted her head. "Like what?"

"H-Her eye...It's pretty..."

Mana felt her heart melt and sge swiped Harry into her arms, hugging him. "Ooooohh! You're so precious!" Tio frowned and put her hands on her hips. Harry let out a surprised squeak as he looked at her. She simply smiled back at him. "Don't worry Hun, enjoy the snuggles. She grinned. Mana snuggled him more, happy and near crying.

Harry smiled softly and moved closer. Manako felt a tear fall. He wasn't scared of her eye...This was the first child who didn't fear her! She hugged him into her chest and gave his head a little peck. He giggled and nuzzled close. The one eyed lady was nice...he liked her! And the big tall lady was nice too! He liked them both! But there were three other ladies in the car too... He didn't know what to think of them. What if they were mean? If they were mean they'd be hitting him...right? So they must not be... Doppel noticed him staring and gave him a grin. He smiled back shyly. Doppel giggled and turned away to talk to Zombina. "So, are we gonna be nice to the kid, or what?" She asked. Zom turned back to her.

"Huh?" The zombie quirked a brow. "What kinda dumb question is that? Of course we're gonna be nice to the squirt."

Doppel shrugged, "I mean like, motherly and junk..." She said, not sure how to explain.

Zombina blinked. "Uhhhh...I dunno...I mean...We don't really seem the type..."

Doppel shrugged. "I dunno...it looks kinda fun..." She admitted, blushing.

Zombina quirked her brow. "Heh...Hey, you have a girly side, eh? I don't know if I'm ready for that kind of thing though."

Doppel shrugged. "Maybe you can Sibling him. That work?" She asked, head tilted.

"Yeah, I'll try that for now. Maybe something more will come of it. I dunno."

The car stopped. They'd arrived at the Police Station. Tio grinned. No more car! She stood eagerly...and hit her head on the ceiling. "Ouch..." She muttered, rubbing her head.

She waited for Dopple to get out of the car before busting out. She sighed in relief and stretched her back out. She turned to see Mana cuddling Harry. "And I'm gonna give you all the hugs ever!"

"Can I have him back now?" Tio asked hopefully, reaching out for him. Manako looked as though she were contemplating it, then smiled brightly.

"No!"

Tio pouted and crossed her arms. Harry was sad...he wanted snuggles from both of them. But...Miss Tio was so big. That didn't seem possible. So he let out a sigh. "Something the matter?" Manako asked.

"U-Um...I want hugs..." He whispered.

Manako blinked. "Oh...But...I'm hugging you right now..." Her eye widened. "Do you not like my hugs?"

Harry shook his head violently. "N-No! I want hugs f-f-from both of you..."

Tio eagerly snatched him away. "Well, you heard him!" She said happily, holding him close and nuzzling him.

"A-At the same time..." Harry whimpered out. Tio tilted her head. How would they do that?

"Maybe if I...picked you up...?" Tio said to Manako, unsure.

"It's...worth a shot, I guess..." Manako replied, scratching the back of her head. Tio squatted down and picked up Mana and held her up to Harry, the two embracing as Harry was caught in the middle of a hug sand which. He cooed and snuggled in, grinning. Tio laughed. Meanwhile, Smith, Zombina and Doppel were watching the scene before them. Harry looked happy. REALLY happy...

"This was a good idea." Doppel acknowledged. Zombina and smith nodded in agreement and went inside the station. Smith gave Harry another glance and smirked. 'I wonder if I'll be like that with him one of these days...' She thought. Smith gestured her other two not snuggling associates to go into the station. Meanwhile, the other two stayed on the street, cuddling their new little boy. Harry was gonna be well protected in his later years...very well.


End file.
